


Two Weeks To Go Insane

by DontWearThatCrown



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontWearThatCrown/pseuds/DontWearThatCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Schoolstuck! When a drunken Roxy gets mad at Dirk for never talking to her or spending any time with her, he promises to spend the next holiday with her. Two weeks in the same house together, doing something different every single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks To Go Insane

 

Roxy snatched another bottle of alcohol from the side of her desk, her trembling hands barely able to keep a firm grip around the smooth glass. She brought the bottle to her lips, clumsily splashing it on her neck and skirt. A chill crawled up her spine as the cool liquid made contact with her skin and more alcohol spilled onto her clothes. The substance seeped through the material, causing her clothes to cling to her. She shivered again, wiping the damp, cold sweat from her forehead with the back of her sticky hand.

The bottle of alcohol was brought to her lips again and this time she managed to consume some, swiftly downing half the bottle. Roxy closed her eyes slowly, letting the world around her spin. Her head was aching, but the recent consumption of alcohol was numbing the pain. A distant smile spread across her lips as she opened her eyes and clicked onto pesterchum.

To her surprise, none of her friends had been pestering her. She had expected, or maybe hoped, that they would have asked to spend time with her in the school holiday that began tomorrow, but her inbox was empty. Anger bubbled inside of her and she smashed her fist onto her desk. The surface wavered violently and her bottle dropped to the floor, glass spraying everywhere.

She dropped her head to the edge of the desk, closing her eyes as tears clumped in her throat. Her heart was aching from the pain of being left alone, excluded from the plans all her friends constantly made without her. She played with her sleeves anxiously, trying to distract herself from the void in her chest.

Opening her eyes and wailing, Roxy clambered to her feet and staggered towards the dresser where she'd left some vodka. As tears spilled down her sickly-pale face, smudging her mascara and ruining her make-up, Roxy grabbed the vodka bottle. In one quick motion, she brought it to her lips and downed the full bottle, hoping to drown herself in the strong alcohol.

"Roxy, what was that noise?!" Roxy's mother shouted through her daughter's door, but Roxy could hear nothing more than a mumble.

"Fuck off!" She screamed in reply. Her throat burned and her head was pounding louder now, the strength of her headache overpowering her numbness.

As she listened to her mother give up and walk away, Roxy collapsed to the floor, sobbing hysterically. A thick dry lump clogged her throat and hot tears of fury flowed down her face. Her cheeks flushed crimson, appearing as a dark shade of red against her ghostly pale face. Cold, feverish sweat beaded across her forehead and nose. Her empty stomach churned and Roxy had to suppress the urge to regurgitate whatever she had left.

A faint noise dinged in Roxy's ears and she shot to her feet, rapidly wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Black smudges smeared across her fingers, but she no longer cared. She stood motionlessly for several seconds as her head whirled and her room danced around her. Her stomach churned once more and she heaved, but nothing came out of her mouth. Trying to regain her balance, Roxy clumsily stumbled towards her computer, collapsing into her chair, and clicked back onto pesterchum.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Hey, Roxy.  
TT: Do you know what Jake's doing?  
TT: I haven't spoken to him since we broke up and I'd like to do something with him this holiday.  
TT: Let me know if you find him.

Roxy stared at the orange text as more tears rapidly clouded her eyes. She tried to swallow them, but her throat burned painfully and the salty liquid spilled down her cheeks. Fury burned deep inside her and she clenched her fists, her knuckles whitening as she got angrier. Unclenching one fist, she typed in a reply, though it proved extremely difficult with her shaking fingers and almost double vision.

TG: go fnd him yurself  
TT: How drunk are you, Roxy?  
TG: drbdk or not it stil hurts  
TG: *dunk  
TG: *drunk  
TT: What are you talking about, Rox?  
TG: ur probly just 2 cool nd ironic to undrestad  
TG: *understade  
TG: *understanb  
TG: u dont no waht its lik 2 be alone  
TG: yu have jake  
TG: yu have janey  
TG: yu have frends nd robots  
TG: yu don't even understand waht u have nd yu probly take it 4 grnted  
TG: *ganted  
TG: *granted  
TG: just lik every1 else  
TG: wel u no wahts ironic  
TG: i have no 1 stridre  
TG: my mum wans me 2 drink  
TG: she dosent car  
TG: janey dosent belev waht i tell her  
TG: she dosent undersand waht i did 4 her  
TG: no 1 understands  
TG: im all alone  
TG: no 1 luvs me  
TG: im jsut drunk ol lalonde   
TG: the 1 evry 1 can laf at  
TT: What are you babbling about, Roxy?

Roxy closed her eyes for a moment, feeling incredibly frustrated; he didn't understand. How could he not understand?

TG: waht am i 2 yu guys  
TG: am i a forth weel  
TG: do you jsut go to me wen u need a laugh  
TG: lehts laf at silly lalonde  
TG: sily flirtin drunk lalonde  
TG: no 1 cares about her  
TG: no 1 wants her  
TG: we can jsut laf at her but she wont undersand becus shes durnk  
TG: do yu not no it hurts  
TT: We don't laugh at you, Roxy.   
TT: We do care about you.   
TG: we we we  
TG: waht evadenc do any of u have  
TG: *evident  
TG: *evidence  
TG: exactly nuffin  
TG: were u planin anyfin to do wif me  
TG: no corse not cos Roxy dosent need love  
TG: no 1 wants her  
TG: no 1 cares about her  
TG: well ive had enuf  
TG: u guys aren't even worf the pain  
TT: Roxy, we do care.  
TT: I care.  
TG: FUKIN PROVE IT  
TT: Two weeks.  
TG: waht about it  
TT: That's our holiday length, right?  
TG: wahts ur point   
TT: You want me to prove that I care about you? That I can't stand it when you drink? That I don't want you to be unhappy? You want me to prove to you that you are my friend and that I don't want you to come to harm?   
TG: tahts waht i sed   
TT: I'll come and stay with you for the full two weeks. I won't do what I was going to do with Jake and I'll spend it entirely with you.  
TT: I promise.  
TG: rly  
TG: ur not goin to get my hopes up then shoot me down are u  
TT: I'll come to yours around 5pm tomorrow with everything I need to stay at yours. Is that good enough for you, Rox?   
TG: u betta not let me down stirder  
TT: I won't. Night, Roxy. Sober up, okay?

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]


End file.
